Mine
by youren0tahero
Summary: "Blaine and Kurt weren't a thing—at least not an official one—but Kurt Hummel was his, everyone knew that." badboy!blaine. first attempt at smut. Klaine. (there's kind of a little bit of Kum?)


**A/N**: This is my first attempt at smut. I have a lot of ideas for a lot of different stories that are hard to write without any sex scenes. So, I wrote this one shot because I figured that practice made perfect. Ah. I'm nervous. Well, please review and please be nice. Even if it's really really bad just say, "Maybe you should stick to T rated fics, Kathryn." Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Word count**: 3, 152

**Warnings**: begging (is that considered triggering? i don't know. i like begging it's a kink of mine.)

* * *

"Okay, we're going to do this dance number in partners," Mr. Schuester says, clapping his hands together.

Rachel automatically grips Finn's bicep. "Got mine," she squeaks.

Blaine rolls his eyes. Rachel Berry chose Finn Hudson to be her dance partner, surprise, surprise. His eyes land on Kurt Hummel. That's his dance partner, that's who he chooses. Kurt doesn't get a say in it. Blaine gets what he wants, and he wants Kurt.

"Rachel, how did I know you were going to choose Finn?" Mr. Schue asks as though he were reading Blaine's mind. "_That_ is exactly why _I'm_ going to be choosing everyone's partners for the week."

Blaine smirked, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. Suck on that, Berry. Of course Mr. Schue would pair Blaine with Kurt. He knows the only reason Blaine joined this stupid club was to be around Kurt more and get into his pants. Mr. Schue knew what kind of hell Blaine would raise if he wasn't partnered with Kurt. Blaine and Kurt weren't a thing—at least not an official one—but Kurt Hummel was _his_, everyone knew that.

Kurt's been distancing himself from Blaine in public ever since they had sex two weeks ago. It was Kurt's first time and since then… Blaine had created a monster. When they hung out in Blaine's apartment after school, they wouldn't last ten minutes without Kurt straddling Blaine, grinding on him, _begging _for it—which Blaine would happily oblige to. Kurt just can't keep his hands to himself anymore.

Blaine watched the beautiful blue eyed boy worry his bottom lip between his teeth like he does when he's nervous or when he's panting "I'm so close, Blaine. I'm so close," breathily in Blaine's ear and he doesn't want to moan too loud. Blaine sat there watching Kurt continue to bite his lip and images of every time within the past two weeks Kurt's been underneath him, shaking and biting his lip come into his mind. Blaine shifts in his seat, trying to will away his erection. In the choir room, sitting next to Rachel Berry is _not_ the best place for him to have a hard-on.

Blaine was happy to see that the final four people waiting to be assigned a partner were him, Kurt, Quinn and Sam. Blaine looks across the room and locks eyes with Kurt's, smirking as if to say _I knew it. _Kurt was going to be his partner, and the blondie's were gonna be partners. It works out for everyone.

"Blaine," Mr. Schuester says, looking down at his clipboard. Blaine looks to the teacher, waiting for him to call out Kurt's name. "You're partners with Quinn."

"What?!" Blaine and Quinn yelled at the same time. Schue was going to pair Blaine and Quinn? It's not that he has a problem with _her_; he just has a problem with anyone who isn't Kurt. And he _definitely_ has a problem with Kurt being partnered to dance with a boy he dated two years ago.

"I'm guessing that means I'm Kurt's partner?" Sam asks. At Mr. Schue's nod he makes his way over to Kurt, offering his hand out to help Kurt out of his seat. "Let's go, partner," he grins and Blaine notices the red that splashes across Kurt's normally light skin.

Kurt's told him the story, sure. He knows that Kurt and Sam were a thing in Kurt's sophomore year, two years before Blaine transferred to McKinley. He knows that Sam's the reason Kurt's so good at giving head because they always did sexual things but never really had sex. He knows that Kurt and Sam ended on good terms and he knows that Kurt says he doesn't like Sam anymore. Blaine also knows the way Sam looks at Kurt when he thinks no one's looking, and he knows that the look is way more than 'Oh, look at my good friend Kurt.'

"What the fuck?" Blaine asks.

"Blaine," Mr. Schue sighs, not even bothering to tell Blaine to watch his language. Because, really, what was the point? "It's one dance, you'll be okay."

Blaine walks down the hall to the auditorium with Quinn by his side. He keeps a close eye on Kurt and Sam. He pays attention to where Sam places his hands and how Kurt keeps ducking his head, giggling and blushing at Sam's _stupid _impersonations. And he doesn't like it.

He doesn't like it one bit.

* * *

"What are you doing, babe?" Blaine asks into the phone. He feels like he hasn't seen enough of Kurt in the last two days.

"I'm going to practice the choreography for the dance number on Friday," Kurt answers, his voice soft. Blaine remembers the last time he heard Kurt's voice in his ear. He remembers Kurt's nails dragging down his back and him whimpering in Blaine's ear, begging him to fuck him harder. The thought makes all the blood in Blaine's body run south.

"Fuck that, Hummel. Come over and we can practice our own choreography."

Kurt chuckles into the phone. "As much as I would love to, I can't. I'm going to Sam's so we can practice it together." Blaine grips his phone tighter and begins taking deeper, angrier, breaths. "This will all be over after Friday, okay? I got to go, Blaine, bye."

The line goes dead and Blaine pulls the phone back, looking at the call ending screen. He clenches the phone in his hand before throwing it across the room.

Kurt is _his_. Apparently Sam Evans never got the memo.

* * *

"Step 1, 2, step 1, 2, step 1, 2, 3." Mr. Schue is standing in front of the group on the auditorium stage on a Thursday afternoon.

Blaine places his hand on Quinn's waist, holding her close and copying the steps Mr. Schue had just demonstrated. One more day until this was over. One more day until Blaine could keep Kurt as far away from Sam as fucking possible. Blaine and Quinn continued to dance together, going through the routine all the while Blaine's eyes were focused on Kurt and Sam.

Sam's mouth was too close to Kurt's ear and his hand was too far down on his back. Kurt pulled away from Sam, throwing his head back and giggling—_giggling._ "You're hurting me, asshole," Quinn whispers angrily. Blaine barely noticed that he was squeezing Quinn's hand tighter the longer he looked at Sam and Kurt. He mutters a sorry to her and goes back to watching the two boys on the other side of the stage. Sam's ghosting his mouth across Kurt's jaw, causing Kurt to bite his lip. Blaine watches Sam push in on the small of Kurt's back, making Kurt press his body flush against Sam's. And Blaine's had enough.

"What the fuck are you doing, Evans?" Blaine yells across the auditorium, pushing away from Quinn.

Sam pulls away from Kurt. "I'm not doing anything?"

"You're practically fucking dry humping Kurt in the middle of rehearsals. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Blaine walks across the stage towards Sam, pushing him even farther away from Kurt. "Fuck off, Evans."

Blaine pulls his arm back, aiming his fist to punch Sam right in his jaw when Kurt grabs a hold of his arm, holding it back. Mr. Schue runs to step in between Sam and Blaine and Finn stands in front of Sam, blocking him from Blaine's way. "Stop it!" Schue shouts. "This isn't how we treat each other here!"

"_I'll treat people however the fuck I want to treat them!" _Blaine shouts, trying to pry Kurt off of him.

"That's it! Rehearsal is over for today. Go home and calm down, Blaine."

Blaine's finally out of Kurt's hold and he narrows his eyes at Mr. Schue. He looks around the auditorium, noticing how Rachel is also hiding behind Finn in fear and how Puck and Santana just grin at him. He storms off the stage and to the auditorium doors, only pausing to look back at Kurt. Kurt who's face is flushed and red. Kurt won't even look at him. Kurt: the boy who belongs to _him_.

* * *

"What the hell was his problem?" Sam asks Kurt as they walk to the parking lot together.

"He- He likes me," Kurt answers.

"So? That doesn't mean he _owns _you, Kurt."

Kurt bites his lip and looks down at his hands, fidgeting with his keys. The truth is, Blaine does own him. Kurt completely belongs to Blaine. There was a time when he would have wanted to belong to Sam, but that time has passed. Kurt's body is for Blaine to do whatever he wants with, because Blaine is the only one who can make Kurt feel the way Blaine makes him feel. The idea of Blaine having complete control over him excites him more than he'd like to admit.

"Well," Kurt sighs. "We're sort of… together?" It comes out as a question because not even Kurt knows for sure what his relationship with Blaine is. He knows that Blaine always replies to him with _I don't do boyfriends, Hummel. I don't do commitment, _whenever Kurt asks him what they are. He also knows that even if they aren't boyfriends, Blaine refuses to let any other boy near Kurt—not that Kurt would want to be with anyone but Blaine anyway.

"You're dating _him_?" Sam asks. "Why?"

"Sex isn't dating," Kurt retorts and Sam's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline in surprise. "But if what's between me and him is only ever going to be sex—even though I want so much more—I only want to be with him. I know you think you miss me after this last week together, but we already had our chance. I hope you understand."

Sam nods sadly. "You deserve so much more."

Kurt gets into his car, grinning at Sam through the rolled down window. "I don't want anyone else."

* * *

Kurt knocked on Blaine's apartment door. Even though Kurt's missed Blaine all week, he was still angry at Blaine for embarrassing him like that in front of all of their friends. Of course everybody guessed the stuff they did behind closed doors but Blaine's outburst had been confirmation.

Blaine opened the door and rolled his eyes when he saw Kurt. "Shouldn't you be with Sammy boy?"

"Shut up, Blaine," Kurt snaps, pushing past Blaine into the apartment. Blaine stays by the door as Kurt walks into the middle of the living room. "What the hell?" he spins around, waving his arms in the air. "I can't believe you embarrassed me like that, Blaine! What the hell were you thinking? You're the one who wanted to keep this on the down low. Well, guess what? It's not on the down low anymore! And, what does it matter to you if anyone wants to dry hump me, anyway? You're the one who told me from the beginning that this is just sex. You had no right to act like an idiot in front of our friends, Blaine." Blaine just stands in place, eyes trained on Kurt. "God damn it, Blaine!" Kurt shouts in frustration at the curly haired boy's silence. "Don't just stand there! Talk to me!"

Blaine walks across the living room towards Kurt and stops right in front of him, but he still says nothing. "Oh, so _now_ you don't have anything to say? I can't believe you! You're such an a—" Blaine crushes his lips against Kurt, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence. Kurt closes his eyes and melts into the kiss. He hadn't had time to do anything with Blaine this past week, not with Sam asking him to rehearse every day after school. God, he missed the taste of Blaine's lips—he'd missed Blaine.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, curling his fingers in his curly hair. Blaine began sucking on Kurt's bottom lip, causing Kurt to let out a shaky breath. Kurt finally pulled back for air, running his lips from down Blaine's jaw and to his neck, placing wet kisses as he went. Blaine backed Kurt up against the wall, digging his fingers into Kurt's hips. He picked up Kurt, Kurt's legs automatically wrapping around Blaine's waist as he carried both of them to his bedroom.

Blaine laid Kurt on the bed, climbing over him and biting into the skin at the base of his neck. Kurt thrust his hips up and let out a groan, pulling at the hem of Blaine's shirt and tugging it over his head. Kurt lightly ran his fingers up Blaine's muscled stomach as Blaine continued to bite and suck on his neck so hard they would no doubt leave bruises—marking Kurt as his. Kurt continued to thrust his hips up, desperate to feel some sort of friction. He still had clothes on—_too many _clothes on—and it was driving him mad. It had been too long since Kurt felt Blaine's skin against his, since Blaine was filling him up and making him writhe underneath him and Kurt needed it. He needed it now.

Kurt pulled his shirt over his head, working on the buttons of his jeans. Why had he worn the tightest pair he owned on today of all days? "Take off your clothes," Kurt ordered. Blaine obliged, pulling his pants and boxers down in one swift movement before helping Kurt peel off the rest of his clothes. Once there were no more clothes in their way, Blaine pushed Kurt down onto his back, licking down his chest. His tongue lightly flicked against Kurt's nipple, making Kurt's breath to catch in his throat. Blaine grinned against his skin, wrapping his mouth around the pink bud.

Kurt moaned, running his hands up Blaine's back. Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's body until he reached the tip of his leaking cock. He grinned, looking up at Kurt through his long eyelashes and swirled his tongue playfully across the head. Kurt moaned softly, leaning back on his elbows to be able to look down at Blaine. "As much as I love foreplay," Kurt pants. "I'd appreciate it if we could skip it today and just get right to the part where you fuck me raw."

Blaine laughed, wrapping his hand around the base of Kurt's cock. "Shh, baby," he says, kissing the pre-come off the head. "Let me make you feel good." He wraps his lips around Kurt's cock, slowly taking all of Kurt in his mouth.

"_Holy shit,_" Kurt breathes and grips Blaine's hair tightly in his fists. Blaine begins bobbing his head up and down, finding a steady rhythm. When Kurt's hips begin thrusting forward to their own accord, Blaine presses them down firmly, still sucking. Kurt arches his neck and drapes his forearm over his eyes. "_Fuck_," he whimpers. "Fuck, Blaine."

Blaine slides Kurt out of his mouth and begins pumping his fist around Kurt's throbbing cock, placing light kisses on Kurt's stomach. "Does this feel good?" he asks in a low, rough, tone that only makes Kurt groan.

"Fuck me," Kurt orders, pulling Blaine's face to his.

Blaine grins against Kurt's lips, sucking on his lip. "I don't think you want it bad enough," he whispers playfully, his breath hot on Kurt's lips. "Beg."

Kurt's in no mood to play games with Blaine right now. It's been four days since the last time Blaine touched him. Four days since the last time Kurt came, and he's going insane with sexual frustration. He's about to snap back with a witty remark when he feels Blaine's fingers run along the crack of his ass. "Fuck, okay," he whimpers. "Fuck me, Blaine. Please. _Please fuck me_."

Blaine quickly digs through his dresser drawer, searching for his lube and condoms. He wastes no time, quickly rolling the condom on and lubing himself up. He bends Kurt's knees against his chest, lining his cock up with Kurt's hole. "Ask me again," he says, teasing Kurt by pressing the head of his dick against Kurt.

"_Blaine,"_ Kurt whines. He's desperate and frustrated and he's going to scream if Blaine doesn't just _fuck him already._ "Please, please," Kurt chants shakily. Finally, Blaine gives him what he wants and slowly pushes in until he's buried deep inside of Kurt. Kurt groans digging his nails into the skin of Blaine's arm. "You feel _so good_," Kurt cries, his voice shaking.

Blaine runs his hands down Kurt's sides, gripping onto his hips and slowly dragging himself back out of Kurt before thrusting back in, slamming against Kurt's body. Kurt squeezes his eyes shut and moans out loud. Blaine picks up a fast pace, feeding off of the sound of skin slapping against skin and the sounds of Kurt's moans as he begs for _harderfastermore_.

He feels Kurt's fingernails dig into his shoulders and drag slowly down his back as Kurt whimpers Blaine's name brokenly in his ear. Kurt's slowly falling apart beneath him and it feels so good. Blaine loves knowing that it's him doing this to Kurt, that it's only ever been him to make Kurt feel this way. "Harder," Kurt moans, and Blaine listens.

Kurt bites into his bottom lip and his legs begin to tremble around Blaine's waist, signaling to Blaine that he's close. "Don't stop," he begs. "Don't stop, I'm gonna come," Kurt's voice shakes as Blaine fucks him harder, his pace going faster and fisting Kurt's cock. Blaine's getting close too; he can feel the heat coiling deep in his belly, ready to be let out.

Kurt gasps and stills, his mouth falling open as he lets out a silent cry. Blaine can feel Kurt's wet, hot come fall over his hand. Blaine keeps going, slamming deep into Kurt as he tethers on the edge of his orgasm. Kurt lets out cries of pain mixed with pleasure as Blaine continues to fuck his now oversensitive hole. It's Kurt whispering "Come for me, baby," in his ear and his muscles clenching tighter around Blaine that finally sends him over the edge. He thrusts in one last time, his hips stilling as comes. Kurt smiles against his lips, running his fingers lightly through Blaine's curls. Blaine slowly pulls out of Kurt, tying off the condom before laying his head on Kurt's chest.

Kurt hums, feeling like he's in a state of pure ecstasy. The only sounds in the quite room is the boys loud pants as Kurt plays with Blaine's hair and both of the boys try to get their breathing under control. Kurt hums sleepily in Blaine's hair. He doesn't have anything to worry about. Kurt knows that no one else is ever going to make him feel as good as Blaine does. Kurt begins tracing random patterns into Blaine's back. "You're mine," Blaine murmurs quietly against his skin. Kurt smiles sleepily at the curly haired boy.

"Yours," he assures him.


End file.
